


Des Nuits Mélancoliques

by AQuietThinker



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: F/M, French literature, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, Romanticism, Vampires, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQuietThinker/pseuds/AQuietThinker
Summary: A small snippet of the many nights Claudia and Louis shared during their decades together.----------Louis stare returned to her as he replied. “I’ve grown attached to Romanticism, I suppose.”“Really? I thought of you more as le mal du siecle. It suits you perfectly.”“Are you mocking me?”
Relationships: Claudia & Louis de Pointe du Lac, Claudia/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Kudos: 5





	Des Nuits Mélancoliques

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the film and really wanted to write down a small one-shot to honor it instead of posting my actually read works. Oh well.  
> The title stands for "Of Melancholic Nights"

Small rivulets of silvery moonlight made patterns on the polished wooden floor. The tall glass doors were open to let the midnight breeze in- a strong enough wind to ruffle long hair but soft enough to maintain the candles ablaze.

Claudia let out a soft sigh as she slipped off her gloves, letting them fall gracefully on the carpet. She smiled at her appearance, tracing the wide lace collar of the evening gown with thin fingers. The soft fabric was new, a sudden gift from her partner that made her suspicious.

Paris was a mortal’s wildest dreams. They had arrived in a remarkable crucible of creativity. As she and Louis roamed the city during long, pallid nights, she came to realise that the modern literature and artistic demeanours were not only an aesthetic: it was a near obsession to show France’s true identity. By far, her favourite.

“Would you like to go to the opera, tonight? Sunrise will not come for a few hours.”

Louis vacant stare was no longer lost in the leather bound novel, but in the distant horizon. It was an expression she had grown accustomed to: the bittersweet melancholia that embraced Louis as its physical figure. His eyes traveled to rest on her for a brief moment, amber orbs shining dully.

“No.”

He returned to the book, but Claudia could tell his attention had detached from the words long ago. She approached the loveseat and curled against the vampire’s thigh, trying to pull Louis away from his trance.

It seemed as though tonight was particularly difficult. As decades passed in their lonely companionship, Claudia had learned to keep her distance on days of pure grief, and break that respectful gap in days of even more despair. She was terrified of what he might do, horrified that one day she might wake to an empty coffin and an ash statue in the burning sunlight, dissolving under her touch to mere dust.

“I never knew you enjoyed Alexandre Dumas.” she noted, taking the unused book from his hands.

Louis stare returned to her as he replied. “I’ve grown attached to Romanticism, I suppose.”

“Really? I thought of you more as  _ le mal du siecle _ . It suits you perfectly.”

“Are you mocking me?”

Her eyes shined with giggles. His pale fingers knotted gently through her long curls as she examined the novel. “Never. However, decades have passed since that book was published, my dear. You've read it repeatedly.”

“Who’s to lose interest in a good novel?”

“Oh, Louis.” she giggled. “You yourself dislike plays merely years after their creation.”

“That, cherie, is different.” his dull voice seemed to cheer momentarily with her own mocking eyes. “A book shall remain excellent because the words stay the same. A play, however, changes, whether it is the actors or the music.”

“Is that why you refuse to go to the opera?”

The mockery ceased immediately as his hand left her hair. The old version of her beloved was back with his depressing eyes. “Not in particular.”

“Then why, my love?”

He studied her. “You mustn't concern yourself with my reasons.”

Annoyance grew in her chest when she stood up, sending a sandal flying to the yellow wallpaper. “Goodness, Louis, don’t be childish! Of course I must concern myself, or do you still see me as a small child who knows nothing of complex emotions?! You, you can’t-”

Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears as she fell to her knees before him, clawing at his leg until drops of cod blood decorated her nails. “I’ve been with you for so long, my dear Louis, and yet sometimes you act as if I was a stranger. You must not hide yourself from me.”

Words seemed to have drowned in his throat. He softly took her pale face with his hands, cupping her cheeks with care. They’re shining eyes met.

“Forgive me.” he whispered.

“I will, Louis, but let yourself open. You don’t have to make yourself miserable to account for the sins of the past.”

They did not go to the opera that night. Louis took her hand, extinguishing the dripping candles with another, and they retreated to his coffin in plain darkness. As she felt his arms tighten against her, his lips pressed protective against her hair, Claudia smiled. 

“I am happy, Louis.”

“Why is that?” he mustered into her hair.

“Because I am with you.”

Dawn was beginning to crack when the lid closed above them, and Claudia burrowed herself in the warmth of her male companion. His melancholy still inflicted a tragic aura, but perhaps it has changed. She could feel his love, and even if it was not happiness, it did contain a healthier, romantic change.

For a moment, she stole his shame and guilt, and simply replaced with all the warmth a dead soul could give.

**Author's Note:**

> Romanticism was a movement, so to call it, of literature during the 19th century in France. Known authors of this era were Victor Hugo, Theopile Gautier, Alexandre Dumas, and man more.
> 
> Le mal du siecle, meaning pain of the century, represented a sense of loss, and dullness, given by melancholy and lassitude.
> 
> This is originally just going to be a one/shot, but if anyone's interested in more snippet of Claudia and Louis, go ahead and tell me in the comments.
> 
> X)


End file.
